Conspiricies
by AngelaWhoIsBruce
Summary: Emily is ALIVE! she and three other Scully children have been hidden from the world in a facility run by the smoking man. William is often abducted and brought to them for experiments and tests but unlike his siblings he is always returned. They hatch a plan to contact Scully and Mulder and come home to the family they never had.
1. Chapter 1

X files revival fan fic

November 11 2015

Alarms were sounding, lights were flashing, red, blue, green. She heard footsteps up ahead. Ducking under the table of the 5th centrifuge she held her breath until their followers had passed, heading in the opposite direction. Crawling out from under, they made their way for the door. "Leaving without a good bye?" She stood frozen, paralysed by a voice she had grown to fear and hate. She held the little ones close. The old man sighed dramatically, "oh well, tell your mother I said hello." Her jaw dropped, how did he know that's where she was taking them? Does he know their plans? Don't look back. She chastised herself, it was the advice she'd been given by Samantha for her birthday. Don't look back. Samantha had been the one who set up the diversion, the one who had calmed her down for every test, held her close so many nights to keep the bad dreams at bay, and now she was leaving, taking the kids and running. Any doubts she had about her decision were quelled when Scully 4 began to shake. They deserved better than this life. With any luck they wouldn't remember any of it.

With Scully 3 by her side, Scully 4 mounted on her back and Scully 5 on her front, they ran straight for the door and then on for five hours. Only when her heart was tearing a hole through her chest did she stop. She went in search of shelter, a cave, a rock, anything. In the middle of this strange barren desert they were exposed and vulnerable not only to their capturers but the harsh elements. After two more days of walking she came upon a hilly range, each hill larger than she had ever seen. She let the little ones down, satisfied they were safe and holding them in her arms, they slept. Having finally passed the hills, she came upon a pond and crouching at the waters edge, they drank from it. Several hours passed, she breathed the cool air and smiled, they were finally free.

They continued south east until they came upon a small township with a name she couldn't pronounce.

"Hi, I was hoping to use a phone, and maybe get some food for the little ones but I only have a ten." The lady smiled back at them, yellow teeth with the left canine missing. "Al bring out some tucker for these tourists." She called towards the back room. "Sure love, you wanna ring home?" She seemed so nice. "Yes, our brother." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an outdated piece of equipment. Handing it to her she added, "Make sure you put the area code in first." At the blank look on her face the lady behind the counter said "don't worry love, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

Seated in the dry grass, while the kids played with Al in the dirt, she recited the phone number he'd left on his last visit.

"William?" She asked, when the line stopped ringing.

"Emily, thank God. Where are you?"

"I don't know, somewhere that people talk different." Emily, covered the mouth piece and asked the kind lady, Marie, where in fact they were. The reply, "about three hours north of Alice Springs" Emily's vacant expression prompted her to include "Australia."

"Australia!" William announced exacerbated. "The kids might not want to come home after that." Emily chuckled, they just wanted to get away from the facility, they didn't care where that was.

"How do we get to you?"

"I'm putting money on the card I gave you. Not sure it'll work in Australia, but it should at the airport, it might take over night to process though. Do you think you could spend another night there?"

"How long before we see you?"

"Could be another couple of days. The flight time to DC has gotta be 20-24 hours and it's gonna take you some time to get to an international airport. All the money I've got is going on that card. That is every cent I ever inherited or earned so don't loose it." He barked the order down the phone line making her laugh.

"I wouldn't dare."

They stayed together in silence over the phone for a moment. After a deep sigh Emily continued, "we'll see you soon."

"Emily... I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

Marie had taken them into Alice Springs and set them on a bus for the airport. "Make sure you mob call us when you get there." Scully 3 squeezed the lady's hand before joining his brother and sisters on the bus. The ride was long, heading south against the wind Scully 3 smiled. Emily had promised Samantha that she would give them a good life, she hoped she would be able to live up to that promise. With no money for tickets as of yet, they spent the first night in an airport lounge. It was cold in here, not like the desert, here it was windy and dark and she felt alone. So very alone.

The phone rang, he hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd been pacing the room all night. Despite the stillness of the night his thoughts were loud and bustling. The abrupt ringtone startled him. He jumped for the phone, hoping desperately that he wouldn't wake Terri or McKinley just down the hall.

"Ok. So we don't have passports which isn't all bad because it means they are gonna deport us but the problem is, for the US to accept us, we need proof of citizenship. Birth Certificates.

"Oh. That's ok I'll post them to you. Problem solved."

"William," she says an air of annoyance in her tone "the four of us don't have birth certificates." His face falls. All his preparation, years of work that had gone into bringing them home, to meeting his parents was all but wasted. "Kiddo, you need to go to them on your own."

"No" the instantaneous reply. "We were all supposed to go together." He had been dreaming about that day since he met Emily 8 years ago.

"Emily. You were the one that told me I was adopted you told me I was lov..." His voice trailed off into a mere whisper reminiscent of the frightened young boy in the cell, "how can I be there without you?" He whispered.

March 2009

The cold of the winter was melting into the new grass as he helped his Papa on their farm in Wyoming. "Is that a crop circle over there Pop?" Having seen ET for the first time, little Billy had become obsessed with everything alien. "No son." The old man sighed. He had thought his son would grow out of this phase. That was 9 months ago. "There are no such thing as aliens so how could they make crop circles in our fields."

Having come out onto the porch his Momma called them in for lunch. They made their way toward her with the sun warm on their backs, the imminent promise of spring on its way. The sun shone brighter with each step little Billy took, until their was no more house, no more grass, no more Momma and no more Papa. There was only light. Billy couldn't move, paralysed by fear perhaps, or by something (or someone) else.

When he woke, his momma was nowhere to be seen but he could her her screaming, his Papa still unconscious on the floor of their cold, moist cell. He tried to wake his Pop with no success when he noticed a girl, of 13 or maybe 14 with a big round belly sitting on the little grey bed in the corner a little boy tucked under her arm. "Don't worry, he's safe now with God" As he turned to her, face riddled with a new found pain and grief, his mother screamed again, louder, more shrill, making the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand up. "They're testing her. They wanna see if she can conceive." At his quizzical look she continued "you know, have a baby." Another scream. "They're not having much luck apparently." He shifted his focus from the hallway to the floor defeated. Was she gonna die too? Who was doing this to them? Why was it happening to them? Feeling his pain, she the girl shifted her position in the bed making room, "Come here kiddo. You're gonna be alright." She held him to her swollen chest and frightened as he was, he felt safe in her arms.

It was only the first of many times William was taken but he never saw his Momma or Pop again.

"William? You still there?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Honey as much as wish we could do this on our own, you're not 21 yet. You can't register our births. We need _them_. They're the only ones that can authenticate it. Authenticate us." She was right, she usually was but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Besides, Dad won't remember much about his abduction. They probably still think I'm dead. The news will be easier coming from you."

"Fine, but... What if they don't wanna see me?"

"You're their son, they love you remember."

End part one


	2. Chapter 2

He's got the corner of his exercise book lifted to a random page, doodling his usual. A woman's face. Oval in shape. A longish and pointed nose. Porcelain skin, a single freckle under the left of her nose. Thin eyebrows, fair but sharp. Red lips curved into a toothless smile that still reaches her eyes. Eyes just like his and the hair. Reddish, perhaps Auburn is a better descriptor, a distinct feature inherited by he and Scully 3 and 5 but not 4 or Emily. Theirs was light brown, hers slightly more golden but he liked to imagine that's what his fathers looked like if in fact his father had any left, he'd be 54 this year. He was older than the other dads especially considering he has a 3 year old little sister. He began drawing him in behind her.

"William Van de Kamp what did I just say?"

Repeating her, word for word, she muttered, "Hmm." With her brow furrowed she continued, "Don't let me catch you dazing again."

There were times (few though they may be) that William was almost grateful for the effects of the experiments performed on him. He lazed back in the chair as he used the side of his pencil to define the long nose he had inherited. Being able to tell his teachers what they wanted to hear was possibly the only up side. As she turned back to the whiteboard he couldn't tune out her rude comments about foster kids and lack of respect. He couldn't wait anymore. He would leave tonight.

As the sun was setting he collected all his artworks, articles, references everything he had, associated with his parents, into the folders he'd kept in his closet for this specific purpose. He handled each item with care. The only evidence he had of the events of his past. Events that made him the school laughing stock, that had him bounced around the system for the last 9 years and that caused enough "concern" to land him in a psychologists office.

The apartment was quiet, the bustle of the once busy suburban highway was all but gone. He left a note on the fridge knowing it wouldn't be found till morning, he needed the head start, William left the cramped apartment he'd been staying in for the past 2 months and the weirdo couple that were his 'carers'. He left the world of cover ups and lies in search of the one truth, his truth.

The night was cold in Virginia, the stars and moon the only light for what seemed like miles. Sometimes the isolation got to her but tonight she was content to sit on the porch and watch the first snow fall across the yard. Bundled under the blanket she put her tea to the side and pulled out an old rag doll, delicate stitching still intact but faded from years of neglect. She held the sad looking doll to her chest and cried. It was a heavy cry, one she hadn't seen in a long time, not since the fateful night at the beginning of spring in '02 when she said good bye to her son for the last time.

A light switched on in the room behind her and she composed herself as quickly and as best as she could. "Hi." A simple greeting was her undoing and she burst into tears. He reached for her instinctively and held her while she cried. There was a solid 10mins of hushed comforting words where the only word Scully could muster was "Emily."

It hurt him to see her like this. He knew what was wrong as soon as he realised she wasn't in bed next to him. The clock read 1 o clock, today was the 10th of November, Emily's 21st birthday. Or at least, it would have been. She had been so strong all day, he thought she may have forgotten the impending anniversary. She never really spoke about her, they only spoke about William when he brought it up, and every time he did a flicker of pain would shine behind her eyes, as if the grief was a fire that was slowly burning her insides.

"I only had her for two months, and 6 weeks of that she spent in a hospital. Why does this hurt so much?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Because the day you saw her, your life changed. She made you a better person Scully, she _makes_ you a better person. When you look at the kids at work and now, the ones in this case, you see her, you see William. They make you a better doctor, a better person just for loving them." She sobs gently into his shirt for a time. "You love them Scully. I love them. I only met Emily like 5 times and that little girl holds a firm grip on my heart. She always will." Neither of them went to work the next day. They just ordered pizza and watch old movies in bed holding the pieces of each other together.

Having spent many nights researching people by the name of DK Scully and constantly being told the information was 'classified' (William's least favourite word), he learnt to hack. To code and recode data to get around firewalls of even the most secure servers. By the time he was 11 he had made his way into the FBI mainframe and searched for DK Scully and found a hit. The picture was exactly as he remembered her. It told him Dana Katherine Scully had been an agent around the time of his birth and that she worked with a Fox William Mulder in a department known as the X Files. After a little more hacking he found the name of their superior who still works for the bureau.

The sun was shining but the wind nipped at his exposed face leaving his skin raw and red. Having arrived at the infamous J Edgar Hoovar building, William stood staring up the facade of this historic building, the halls of which his parents had walked. Steps he would now follow. He had a plan, simple though it may be, he hoped it would be enough.

He approached the information desk with confidence. "Hi."

"Is there something you wanted." The guards tone was short and strict like he'd seen this same situation go wrong a thousand times.

"Ah", he stuttered, surprised by the harshness of the mans voice.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked glaring down his nose at William.

"My cell died and I really need to get in contact with my god father, we were supposed to go out after school but something happened to my mom and I," he sighed heavily for emphasis, "I just really need to see him. Could you call him for me. He's assistant director Walter Skinner. You can just tell him it's William Scully." That seemed to have backfired. At the mention of Skinners name the guards seized up and William was escorted into an interrogation room where he was told to sit.

Bzzz buzz. The cell on his desk vibrated, he was in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed. He needed to convince these agents to come back to work. There were a collection of seemingly unrelated child abductions that needed their specialised expertise. Bzzz bzzz. His cell again. If he was interrupted he would loose them for sure.

"Look just answer,"

"its fine."

"We're not going anywhere."

The three exchanged a smile, filled with sorrow, regret and remorse.

"What." Skinners patience was often lacking when it came to the buildings security.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but there has been a security breach at the front desk. It concerns you sir. "There is a young boy here-"

"A boy. What is a boy gonna do?"

Uh I don't know sir. But no one is above suspicion. He's asking for you. He goes by the name of William Scully. Do you know him sir?"

Skinners jaw dropped, all the colour leaving his face. "I'll be right down." Hanging up the phone he returned to his meeting. "I can only keep him in custody for 24 hours before I have to release him. So hurry up and find some damn evidence." He scolded. "Do not leave this building. Not even for coffee, if you do I'll know about it." Stunned faces stared back at him. There is someone downstairs I need to see." He turned on his heel and left.

"Looks like someone was trying to renovate," Scully says as she bends to turn the desk chair upright, "poorly". She begins systematically straightening the room while Mulder stands frozen in the door way. Scully picks up his 'I want to believe' poster and hands it to him, inviting him in the room. Together they lift the desk to a standing position and breathe a sigh of relief as the room begins to resemble the place they once called home.

A small piece of paper in his shaking hands, an oversized visitor badge pinned to his t shirt, William followed the directions to a basement office where he would supposedly find them. The two people he had been dreaming of his whole life. He didn't think his heart would be able to handle any more nerves, but as the lift door opened his heart jumped to his throat. He took the final few steps the room Mr Skinner had marked X on his map and he saw the door was standing open, were they really just a few feet away? He rounded the corner and watched them as a pencil fell from the roof and hit the man, his father, on the head. His mother giggled and William smiled, he had waited so long to hear that. Tears rolled down Williams face, his whispered sob catching her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

She turns toward the sound, a little boy stands with a tear streaked face in the door way. She refuses to believe it. 'It's highly unlikely. The records were sealed. There is no way he could've found us.' These thoughts roll through her mind like a steam train. Scully reaches silently for Mulder attention. He's still rubbing his head from where the pencil struck. "What is i..." He stops abruptly when he sees the boy in the door. Reprimanding himself for thinking this little boy could be his son, he greets the sobbing child. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" He asks, walking towards him. The boy is speechless. He is trying to say something but his mouth is moving and no sound is coming out.

Taking him around his shoulders, Mulder guides the boy to the chair. "It's ok kiddo. Did something happen?" Scully is still standing paralysed in the middle of the room. Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to pull herself together, reminding herself she will never see her son again. "I'm... Are you?..." The boy stutters. Suddenly, in a great hurry, he reaches for his cell and dials.

"Did you meet them? What did they say? What happened?" A bubbly female voice came through the line. "William? Are you there?"

"William?" Cried Scully and Mulder in unison. "Our William?"

"Are you Dana Scully and Fox Mulder?" The girl asked

"Yeah it's them. Em. They look just like I remember only now she's blonde." Scully turned to leave, silent tears running down her face, she wouldn't cope if she had to leave him again. The boy walked toward her and lightly caught her fingers.

The night was warm, the window in the nursery was open, a slight breeze playing with the lacy curtains his gran had made. They were dancing in the nursery, "He was a good friend of mine. Never understood a single word he said but...". His Mom drifted off, her face fell before she could finish the sentence. She carried him over to the picture filled shelf, he and his gran, he and Mr Skinner, he and his parents. With her spare arm she reached for the latter frame and rocked him, looking at the picture.

Scully gasped. "How did you...?"

The voice on the phone answered, "Our genetic makeup means that we as a..." She paused unsure of how to continue. "Well as a family, we react a little differently to the tests." Dumbstruck and confused Mulder and Scully's silent communications filled the room. "You're the only ones that can help us. The four of us at this end need birth certificates and the three little ones still need names. William show 'em the pictures. Please say you'll help."

Breathing deeply to steady her shaking, keeping a light grip on her sons hand she hesitantly asked, "Are you... I mean... It's impossible but he... And then...what's your name sweetie?" She asked the disembodied voice.

"Her name is Emily." Her son admitted matter of factly. "At least that's what you told her." He continued, facing Mulder. His blank expression fostered fear and unease in both William and Emily. "When you were taken." He continued carefully.

"Aunt Samantha said he might not remember." Emily called to William. "It's ok kiddo."

The pair shared a silent communication again.

"Samantha!" They echoed in unison.

"Yeah." The agreed.

I know this is a lot to ask but we didn't think they were in Australia. I figured they were like in Arizona or Nevada or something and bringing them home would be... Just please?" William seemed almost defeated.

"I get this is a lot to process and you probably just want to run but the 5 of us, we need you. The little ones especially. They're only 10, 6 and 3. And because we don't have any documentation, no proof of residence they can't deport us. But we're not Australian so we can't stay here and the U.S. won't take us because we have nothing."

Mulder and Scully simply stared at each other, jaws fallen.

Scully looked as if she was going to be sick. Mulder wasn't convinced she'd heard anything other than that Emily was alive and trying to come home so Mulder said what Scully couldn't.

"Of course we'll help. What do we have to do?" A smile spread from ear to ear across Williams face. "Really?" William asked. "You're my kid. I'd do anything for you." Mulder replied.

Almost a full hour later they, Mulder, Scully and a beaming William were in the car heading home. "Emily died." Scully whispered still keeping a point of contact on William, almost lost like if she moved he would vanish again. "I held her in my arms until her heart..." She said, pain and sympathy reflected in her voice simultaneously.

"Yeah I know, she remembers. She uses it as her happy memory." Scully's quizzical look prompted William to explain that the Scully- Mulder children are able to avoid any negative effects of the experiments by hanging on to a happy memory.

"It was my Dads idea. When he saw Emily last he was telling her about Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and how happy thoughts can make you fly. She really loved fairies. Whenever the smoker man would come for her, Dad would yell out 'Happy Thoughts' and she would only cry a little bit. After he gave her chromosomes those happy thoughts kept her safe. When she and I first met, she told me about them and how they helped Scully 3 so they might help me. She was right...sort of..."

"Who's Scully 3?"

What do you mean sort of?" They asked simultaneously.

"Scully 3 and 4 are my brothers and Scully 5 is my sister. I have pictures." He pulled an enormous folio out of his backpack filled with scribbles and drawings and plans. Handing them to his mother he continued, "The happy thoughts help but they can't _stop_ the tests, they just sort of make the effects constructive." Pausing William took a deep breath knowing this was going to sound crazy, but if they didn't believe him no one would. "Ok like, I already had a photographic memory and after a couple of times I started getting glimpses inside other people's mind. But only memories not what they were thinking that was a Gibson thing. It took a really long time to get a grip on to control what memories I saw and when. So I'd practice with Scully 1-5." He'd been so quiet since they'd left the office and now he was like this little bundle of energy. Scully, who had so recently been shocked and terrified was now chuckling to herself. His babbling reminded her so much of Mulder she felt like this was just another day, like they were picking him up from another day at school. The thought stimulated another.

"Now William, shouldn't you be at school?" She said her eyes cheekily stern. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked she became quite sombre. "Where do your parents think you are?"

"You're my parents." They breathed a smile, "your adoptive parents, I don't want to get in trouble for kidnapping or anything."

"Oh." Was the response. Scully felt guilty for taking away his smile but these were things she needed to know. "They died a long time ago. I've been in the system since." It was as though all the oxygen in the car was gone.

"Oh my God! That's not what I wanted, that isn't the way this was supposed to be." She started sobbing. Moving her hand from Williams, she squirmed in her seat. "He was supposed to be safe Mulder. They were supposed to protect him when I couldn't." "I know." "It's not fair. They should've called us. They should've let me bring him home." She was almost inaudible by the time the car paused at the gate to their property. Scully flung the door open. "I HATE THIS!" She yelled, jumping the fence and running, her heels left behind stuck in the grass.

Mulder let her run, he knew she felt responsible for losing William but truth be told, he felt worse.

As they left the car, and were heading towards the house in silence, Mulder asked his son. "These other kids you say are magically ours, were they with you in the system? He's not sure what answer would be worse. Yes and all his children would've only ever known an institution, No, and they would've been all alone, maybe loved, maybe not.

"No just me, the others lived at the facility."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I see?" William asked quietly standing 6 feet behind her. She was curled up in the attic, holding something. Crying just as violently but with less volume. "Um... Mom?" Trying out the word on his tongue, it made her smile. He decided then and there to keep it. Walking closer he saw clutched in her hands, a crumpled child's drawing. He doesn't remember drawing that one. Maybe it was Emily, she's never thought about that picture. "It's ok Mom. You can show me." She passes him the paper over her shoulder not brave enough to show her face. "That's not what I meant." He said with a grin. He crawled around to sit on his knees unnecessarily close to her, but after a lifetime of separation he figured she wouldn't mind. He forced her eye gaze, and gently, like a feather, touched to her heart.

It was a group home, the same one he stayed at right after he was returned the first time. No parents, no possessions, only big stories about aliens and siblings and babies.

A little girl holding my hand. My little girl. She must be so scared. Emily is sticking close, hiding behind my legs, one hand gripping a couple of my fingers and the other the bottom of my skirt. The social worker is coming towards us. She can't take her. I won't let her. Smiling and winking at me, she crouches at my feet trying to maintain an eye line with Emily. And she wasn't having any of it. It made Scully smile. Scully turned around to face Emily. " oh look sweetie, is that colouring pencils? Maybe if you ask miss ... Really nicely she'll find us some paper." Looking around Emily got excited and headed excitedly over to the other end of the room. "She's just a little wary of strangers. Not that I'm not a stranger, I only found out she existed on Christmas Eve." Smiling genuinely at Scully, "Why don't you head on over to her and I'll get us all some paper."

"Are you my real momma?" Emily asked her as she takes a seat. Scully nearly falls. "Eerrr. Yeah kiddo I am. Is that ok?" She asks not sure she should have revealed this information. "Yeah, o'course. Do I get o go to my real home soon?" These little innocent blue eyes, their colour has never faded, nor their hope drained. "Well." Scully starts unsure of how to do this without attracting suspicion from the social worker. "I don't get to decide that. The woman bringing the paper has to tell a big fancy judge that you'll be safe and happy with me." Emily looked at her perplexed. "Can't I tell the big fancy judge?" Scully smiled, this beautiful little girl wanted so much to help. "No sweetie, how about you and I just play together so she can see how much I love you." Emily smiled, her infectious hope filling the room.

The social worker returned mere moments later watching as Emily crawled forward over the pencils and crayons to hug her mother. "Here we go ladies. I got lots of paper so we can make lots of pictures."

"Isn't that lovely Emily." Grinning she took a single sheet from the lady. "What do you say?"

"Thank you miss..." Emily replied in a sing song voice.

She surveyed the colours in front of her carefully finally selecting a dark shade of green. Scully and the social Worker had followed suit selecting a light blue and bright orange respectively. Emily had drawn a small elongated circle near the centre of the page when the social worker asked, "So honey, what did you and Dr Scully talk about while I was gone?" She looked up at her mother in fear, finding reassurance she said quietly. "I asked her when I can go home." The little girls eyes bounced back to her mother before they began to water. "She said that you haf to tell a big fancy judge that I'll be safe and happy before I can see my real home."

"You're real home?" The lady enquired, her tone riddled with suspicion.

"Yeah, not my home with Mommy and Daddy but the one with my looks like Momma." She looked at Scully, tears wetting her paper before returning to her task.

Glancing back at the crumpled paper between them, William can make out two distinct shapes. One much taller than the other with orange hair and both with blue eyes. Her shaking has settled a little since William made contact.

"She doesn't remember that part. She remembers drawing a potato that day, but I've never seen this one." William says with a smile. With her free hand, Scully reaches forward to brush his face with her fingers.

"I can show you some of mine with Emily. Memories I mean." Heading to the trap door to retrieve his folio he adds, "I can show you she was happy." In his haste to find the right drawing, he missed his mothers smile.

"That would be really lovely, but I think some food might be in order first." He heads off towards the exit content in knowing he made some small difference.

Mulder had been gathering some of their things into a bag, passports, birth certificates, a couple of pairs of clothes each, college degrees, old photos. He was so deep in thought, attempting to process all that had happened in the last twelve hours he hadn't heard her come to the door.

"I'm gonna make William and I something to eat if you'd like to join us." Closing the bag carefully and pulling it over his shoulder he smiled, following her downstairs to the kitchen. They find William sitting at the kitchen table, folio open, drawing.

"Wow kiddo, you're really good." Mulder exclaimed as Scully started moving around the kitchen gathering supplies.

"Thanks, sometimes I've just gotta get the details out of my head you know? So I learnt to draw them, that was before I could just show it back."

"You can't learn that, it's a gift." He continued as he began flipping through his sons collection of work.

"I guess I've just got really steady hands." Scully and Mulder chuckled together until Mulder came across a collection of portraits, one of which caught his unreserved attention. Cancer Man, CGB Spender, his biological father. His sneering face staring back at him. "How do you know this man?" Mulder asked fearful of the response.

"Oh Spender. He runs the facility. He's the one that insists the Scully experiment continues. I'm not sure if he knows what Emily really gets up to in the lab but he comes to every one of our tests." William paused staring at the cold eyes of the picture. "I hate that man. He's in the book a few times, sometimes more detailed than others. I've gotta get him outta my head before I sleep or I have nightmares." Me too kiddo. Mulder thinks to himself. "Do you know him?" William has known for a long time that Spender is his grandfather, but he can't be sure his dad knows. Mulders face goes pale at the question, Scully answers. "Yeah, we investigated a lot of Spender's... Let's call them affairs, back in the day." Scully answered, determine not to frighten her son or distress her partner. "He also happens to be my biological father." Mulder adds softly.

"Oh good." Their son sighs. "I was really worried I was gonna have to be the one to tell you." He leans forward across the table and audibly whispers "He tries to make us call him grandpa. The little ones do to avoid the beatings, but their concept of family is a little skewed." He relaxes back into his chair a bit "Emily says she'd rather the beatings and I just refuse to talk to him."

Scully nearly drops the dish she's holding. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." William adds shyly.

He turns the page for his Dad, he knows a family photo is on the next page and that should cheer him up. "These are your children." He tells his father carefully.

Mulders lips curl into a smile. "Sorry son, there is something they were missing. They can't be mine because kiddo, I hate to tell you so soon, but unless my biology was directly involved, which I wasn't, these kids can't mine." William just smiled. He had undertaken a two month crash course in human reproduction. "Dad I know how it works.. Mostly." The more he thought about the more he realised he didn't know how conception happened naturally. "I know how babies are made. I delivered my first when I was 8." He laughed at the expressions plastered across his parents faces. "Someone had to deliver Scully 4. And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be Spender. And aunt Samantha had been teaching me anyway..." William drifted off with a peaceful smile. "It's really like magic. Emily was being so brave. She kept telling me to think happy thoughts. That became my happy thought, because after hours and all at once, I was holding my baby brother in my arms and he was covered in blood and screaming. But he was alive and safe and I couldn't have asked for anything more." His mom has lost the look of horror that had riddled her face when he mentioned that Emily had been the Surrogate and turned into small pensive smile.

"It's like magic. Like the whole world is missing, and it's just the room, the pressure and this tiny baby." They all stay quiet for a moment. Silent until William remembers the point of sharing such vivid memories. "Emily actually told me not to show you this, but I figure I can just show you the happy bits." He beckoned for his mother and held their hands, one a top the other, cupping his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The chill in the room was familiar, not like the bitter winds or snows of winter but like a breeze crossing your bare wet skin. Mulder lay naked, exposed and vulnerable on a stone slab, his breaths were shallow and hard, a young woman and a little Emily, no more than 6 years old, entered the doorless room via a seemingly invisible panel in the wall. Emily went straight for his face with a damp cloth. She wiped his face whispering words of comfort while the woman, whose face was obscured by her long dark curls, placed a clean white cloth over his manhood. The action was simple but achingly beautiful. As they were leaving, Emily stood on her tipy toes to kiss his forehead. Mulders eyes fluttered open. Seeing her in front of him, he gasped and tried to sit up, causing him to grunt in pain.

"It's ok. The less you move the sooner you'll go numb." Emily informed him.

"Emily?" He asked. Having spent the last three years with no one but Samantha Emily had forgotten who she was and childishly tilted her head to indicate her confusion. "Oh kiddo, you look just like your mother." He told her making her eyes light up and a smile dance across her face. "Sweetie, where are we?" He asked with trepidation. "You know my momma? My real momma, my Scully Momma?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend in the whole wide world." It appeared as if Emily grew two inches from pure joy of hearing of her mother. "She is so beautiful and funny and perfect. And Emily," he whispered. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded enthusiastically, leaning in closer to hear. "I love her more than the stars and the moon, more than the earth and the sky. I love her a lot." Emily's giggled erupted into full blown laughter. "Shhh" the woman called. "They'll hear us." Emily turned back to answer Mulders question. "We're at the new facility with the soldiers. They wanna make you one. We've been working to try and make a stop so you can't be but we aren't there yet." Emily looked a little disappointed which broke the heart of all onlookers.

"What did you say her name was?" The brunette asked from the corner of the room. "Emily." He replied. "Emily Christine Sim. The most beautiful girl in the world."

"Not Scully?" The mysterious woman asked.

Addressing Emily he responded "your mom was taken away to a place that was a lot like this. The people who ran that place separated you from her. And then because you survived, they didn't know what to do with you, they gave you to a family who were gonna take care of you. Do you remember them kiddo?" Emily nodded. "That's when I first got sick."

"Yeah. Things got messy for a bit because they wanted to protect you from any experimental medical treatments. That's when your mom found you." "Yeah at Christmas." She added with a smile to his story. "Yeah."

"Ok Emily, time to go." The brunette called, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. Mulder wondered if she was a soldier. "No a little bit longer. Please? I don't even know his name" She begged. "Fine."

"Excuse me sir," Emily asked in her politest voice, "what's your name?"

"Fox Mulder." He replied. "And are you my Daddy?" She asked. "No kiddo." He replied crestfallen. "You are what was termed a hybrid. You don't have a human father."

"Is that why I'm sick?" She asked quickly, conscious that the brunette was about to sweep her away. "I think so." He replied.

"We can come back Emily. But right now we've gotta go before someone finds us."

"Ok. I'll see you soon Daddy." She kisses his forehead and skips out after the woman beaming with joy.

Things go a bit foggy, but they're still in the chilly room when things come back into focus.

The focus settles on Mulder, seemingly alone in the room. Emily was hidden away, pretending to sleep, in the far corner of the room when Spender walked in. Mulder was awake. Wide awake. "She died." He stated. "I watched it happen. I went to her funeral. I held her mother while she grieved." Emotion was devoid from his tone.

"Well we couldn't let Dr Scully interfere with the tests. This child is a miracle. None of the others survived." Spender had crept so far coward now their faces were mere inches apart. "Besides. She's just so cute." With a hideous toothy grin he walked towards the door, passed the 'sleeping' Emily and stroked her hair. When the door closes Emily stands.

"Daddy," Emily comes over shyly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I mean Mr Mulder. Can I ask you a science question?" Mulder smiles against the pins in his face. "Yes Miss Scully." She grins. "Um, I wanna know how a daddy does? How he becomes a Daddy." She says sternly. "And don't leave anything out." She adds hurriedly. He sighs, a grimace on his face. "For science?" "Yep."

"Well." Scully would kill him if she ever found out he'd had this conversation with her little girl. "Do you know what cells are?"

"Well yeah, I help Samantha in the lab." She replies like its the silliest question in the world, like every 6 year old knows about cells and gametes and chromosomes. "What I wanna know is how do I get an X sperm cell. If I can split it into individual chromosomes I can clone the cell to form a cure."

"I thought you were 6" Mulder says stunned.

"I am. November 10 1994." She replies, unsure of its relevance. "How do I get a sperm cell. Samantha said I had to ask you."

"Ok wait, I know it's a long shot but is this Samantha character, is she the smoker mans daughter?"

"Yeah." Says Emily "but she doesn't ever talk to him or about him." She was getting frustrated "how do I get some sperm made?"

"The sperm cell, the one the baby needs, has to come from a man." Pausing to steady his breaths. "A man in love." He adds shyly. Emily ponders this for a moment. "A man in love." She repeats pensively. "And you love my Momma." He's not sure where this is going but he hopes he does "Can I have your sperm cell?" She asks, an innocent curiosity. "To split I mean." He looks at her face, pale and sickly, he tells himself it's just bad lighting but he knows better. "Of course you can kiddo." He says with a smile. Her whole face lights up at the prospect.

The fog returns, revealing Samantha, her face still obscured. "It's gonna hurt like hell when I reattach all this stuff." "I'm gonna bring you home Samantha." He says it more to assure himself than her. "This is my home Fox, it's all I've known for almost 12 years." He yelps when she reattaches the pins, his stifled screams come out like sex noises and he can't help but be embarrassed. He's just had the best masturbation session of his life and is now naked and tied down to a metal slab while his little sister, his beautiful innocent little sister, leans over his exposed, tested on, scared body. "Well, you'll have a niece in 48 hours." He says trying not only to divert her attention but to justify the thoughts he'd had of Scully not 10 minutes ago. "She looks just like Scully you know, I think you'd really like her. Scully that is. She's a lot like you. She teases me a lot and drives me crazy." He stops, unsure of what to say to the object of his life long search. What to to do when your faced with the end, when you've caught the thing you've been chasing for twenty years. Samantha smiles, just grateful he's in front of her. She had missed him. She had told Geoffrey about him as kids but he'd insisted that 'Fox' must've been imaginary. She sat down by his head and rested with him.

The fog came in dense now, all encasing, intense, suffocating.

"You saved her." Neither removed their hands from his face, holding on to the life they could've had. "She's alive and healthy and safe because of you." Scully's glassy eyes spilled with silent tears. "I have a daughter?" Mulder whispered in disbelief. "A 21 year old daughter... And Samantha... She's alive?" He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Scully removed her hand from against Williams face and moved her chair to be sitting parallel to Mulder's and she pulled him close to her chest. They sobbed together for a moment. William was uncomfortable. Misunderstanding their tears as those of regret of loosing their children rather than the joy of finding them alive and safe.

William fidgeted in his chair turning the page of his folio. "This is the five of us. We get one day a week of outside play. And earlier this year Scully 5's birthday was on an free day so we went and played baseball and chased the girls around the quad. It was a lot of fun. So I drew it. Us. It was the day Emily decided we could break out." They looked down at the drawing. It was so perfect, he had captured every tiny detail. It was as if they were looking at a black and white photograph. "They're gonna need names." His parents looked at each other with hopeful eyes. They were bringing their babies home.


End file.
